NuEstrO DesTinO
by ToRie Potter
Summary: No era falta de sentimientos lo que hacia a nuetro amor imposible...ni siquiera nuestros apellidos y la rivalidad casi legendaria de nuestras familias. No, no era algo tan fácil como eso...simplemnte no era "NUESTRO DESTINO" y no se podía volver a cambiar
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenece es claro que JOTAKA no estaría escribiendo fics! io simplemnt dejo volar mi imaginación...

En fin sta es la primera historia q publico aki y tmb la primera q escribo con personajes q mi lok knbza no haya inventado asiq...veamos q opinan...mmmm y principalmnt es culpa de dos niñas q me metieron el bichito por esta pareja JHL POTTER y OPHELIA GREENGRASS (aunq lo tuyo muyer sean los padres del escorpión)... =)

* * *

><p>Y entonces que se suponía que debía hacer, esperar aún más tiempo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, fingir que todo fue un sueño o en definitiva dar todo pro terminado y seguir con la imitación de vida perfecta que poseía…<p>

Nadie a excepción de aquellos que me conocían en realidad podría adivinas que en verdad ya hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sonreír sinceramente y que la alegría que siempre mostraba no me llegaba a los ojos. Pero suponer que de un momento a otro, todo iba a volver a su curso normal, resultaba sumamente inverosímil.

Por descontado yo, ya no era ni la sombra de lo que fui… y las cosas habían tomado el rumbo adecuado solo que por un camino diferente, un camino en el que mi propio juego me había dejado, si que yo siquiera lo hubiera planeado.

Y es que manipular el destino a los 12 años parecía un simple juego de niños…con reglas bastantes simples la verdad, no podías arreglarlo a tu favor, luego de hacerlo no podrías dar marcha atrás y finalmente "solo" perderías algo importante…Lo conocido resultaba seguro , lo desconocido reflejaba vulnerabilidad, aunque lo desconocido también resultaba tentador…tan tentador que me hacia olvidar incluso el paso del tiempo.

Y aquí estaba yo tres años después; fingiendo una sonrisa en medio de una fiesta que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, augurando felicidad a la única persona que en realidad había amado… una felicidad que me mataría silenciosa y lentamente , pero ese era el destino que yo misma había creado… Después de manipular el destino para que mi hermano y la niña que él amaba tuvieran un final feliz, no había roto la primera regla del juego, no me arrepentía de haber ayudado a que estuvieran juntos así que no deseaba dar marcha atrás, por lo tanto la segunda regla se cumplía y por ultimo "solo" había perdido a mi primer amor, entonces la ultima regla estaba cumplida; y el juego terminado.

Mi mente vagaba en los últimos "si hubiera", pero él "hubiera" no existía y el "si hubiera" era una combinación patética…todos mis pensamientos parecían mantener una lucha en mi cabeza por ser el ganador…Hasta que su voz llegó a mis oídos, él único sonido capaz en este planeta de mantenerme cuerda, viviendo este destino loco que yo misma había creado.

_-Hey! Lily, me estas escuchando- _Y aunque me había perdido todo lo que había dicho le respondí.

_-mmm…Claro Scorp… por cierto felicidades…_

_-Felicidades, en verdad Lilian me vas a felicitar, estas consiente que me voy del país por aproximadamente seis y no nos vamos a ver.- _Claro que estaba consiente pero no se lo iba a decir.

_-Ps…claro que te felicito "Es tu destino"…-_Mas bien el que te cree yo, sin que tu siquiera te enteraras, no podría decir que fuera tu sueño, porque para mi siempre seria tu destino, pensé_-además estudiar en América siempre fue tu anhelo._

_-No más, Lily. Sabes perfectamente que mi mayor anhelo eres tú…_

_-Y tú sabes Scorp, que es simplemente imposible; lo intentamos mil veces y no funcionó, acéptalo estas juntos no es "NUESTRO DESTINO"_

_-Sabes Lily estoy harto, realmente harto de oír, de tus labios la palabra DESTINO, así que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, creo que un ADIOS limpio será mejor; aunque eso me mate…- _yo estaba paralizada, no se suponía que esas eran las palabras que yo quería oír, porque entonces, cuando él se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí me había dolido….cuando su silueta casi desaparecía en la oscuridad, comprendí que solo tendría esa oportunidad.

Lo seguí, entonces cerca de lago lo alcance; pero solo se me ocurrió pararme frente a él, mirar sus ojos, aquellos ojos que me mataban y me regalaban vida al mismo tiempo…y sin saber cuando, como y el porque le robe un beso…una pequeño y corto…Él mismo me había dicho hace tiempo que no se pide permiso para robar un beso, ahora estaba mas que de acuerdo con aquella frase. En el instante que abandoné sus labios, también abandone los restos de mi roto corazón; ahora era mi turno de dar media vuelta e irme, alejarme del dolor…ese iba a ser el último beso… y como leí por ahí, alguna vez…el más difícil no era el primero sino el último…

Ese último beso había sido el ADIOS limpio que me había pedido minutos atrás, no podía darle más…estar juntos simplemente no era "NUESTRO DESTINO" así de sencillo….


	2. No era cuestiÓn de Casas

Primero que nada JOTAKA es la dueña de todo...

La verdad no he tenido tiempo para subir el cap, y esq estudiar medicina a veces complica mucho las cosas, pero en fin aki va el segundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatum et Amor, además no tiene que ver con las Casas<strong>

La noche desde tiempos remotos…ha despertado la curiosidad del hombre por investigar que hay más allá de la oscuridad….La luna en cambio ha inspirado las más grandes historias de amor…. ¿Quién no ha buscado en la luna la mirada del ser amado?, buscando siempre encontrar la luz en medio de toda oscuridad….

Había estado pensándolo desde que llegue al castillo hace ya un mes, y no me parecía tan mala idea después de todo, tampoco es que iba a ser la primera en la familia que "merodeara" por Hogwarts a media noche, papá lo había hecho (aunque claro él era el niño que vivió), mi madre lo hizo en su momento (pero era la única mujer después de 6 hermanos, sabia defenderse), mis tíos lo habían hecho (junto a mi padre no por nada los conocían como el Trio Dorado), es más el padre de mi padre con sus amigos lo habían hecho (y conocían tan bien el viejo castillo que hasta un mapa de él hicieron), es más estoy segura que cada uno de mis primos lo han hecho comenzando por Teddy y terminado con Rose; en el ultimo de los caso mis hermanos también lo habían hecho y con ayuda de papá que les proporciono la capa y el mapa del merodeador…

Entonces el haberme escapado de la Sala Común cuando el toque de queda ya había pasado hace un largo tiempo, ps no era la gran falta, a menos q alguien me encontrara claro esta. La verdad esto de caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo era fascinante en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero ya comenzaba a hacer demasiado frio y si me enfermaba de la nada, mis hermanos se pondrían histéricos, sin contar que le irían con el chisme a mi superpa, y ahí si no tendría escapatoria vendría por mi para llevarme a la seguridad de la casa; después de todo mi padre podía ser EL GRAN HARRY POTTER, pero mi madre y yo éramos su perdición.

Decidí que daría una última vuelta antes de regresar a la Sala Común, tal vez por le pasillo de la biblioteca, no sabia porque exactamente quería terminar mi aventura ahí, es mas parecía que una fuerza me llamaba en esa dirección, quien sabe, tal vez era mi DESTINO pasear por los estantes de esa enorme sala el día de hoy….Entre sin saber que esperar realmente, solo eran libros, pero al llegar a una de las ventana, todo cambio de repente, ya no eran solo libros, eran una obra de arte, ver libros tan antiguos como Hogwarts, bañados por la luz de la luna, sin duda era un espectáculo digno de verse; sobre todo esa sección que tenia por nombre "JUEGOS DEL AMOR, MAGIA ANTIGUA" había cientos de libros, no entendía porque nunca di con ese estante a la luz del día cuando venia a hacer deberes aquí; pero por el momento no le daría muchas vueltas al asunto, solo cogería un libro al azar lo leería y me marcharía a los dormitorios.

_**Fatum et Amor**_, no sabia que significaba el titulo del libro, tal vez estaba en griego o latín, aun así el empastado era hermoso sin lugar a dudas, a demás la ultima palabra hacia sonar interesante al contenido del aquel ejemplar, trataría de ojearlo o por lo menos buscar algún dibujo, con el libro en mis manos camine hacia la mesa mas cercana, pero justo cuando me había sentado, alguien toco mi espalda y supe que era niña muerta, me habían encontrado y no tenia salvación, por eso me di la vuelta con toda la dignidad que podía, después de todo era una Potter y una Weasley lo llevaba en las venas, pero mi dignidad y mi orgullo se fueron por la tubería al ver esos ojos, tan cerca, nunca antes había visto semejante color de ojos, no eran azules, eran mas bien grises, y su hermosura competía con la luna que se asomaba vacilante por la ventana.

-_No crees que es un poco tarde para leer en la biblioteca_- pero quien hablaba, mmm claro esos ojos debían tener un dueño, así que saliendo de la ensoñación de la cual era presa me aventure a mirar a mi verdugo. Era un chico solo un poco mas alto que yo, debía estar en tercer o cuarto año, se me hacia terriblemente familiar pero no podría explicar de donde o porque…

-_Hey me escuchas, he dicho que estas no son horas para andar fuera de la cama_.- ok me había vuelto a volar, mejor le contestaba antes de que pensara que era una loca o algo por el estilo.

-_Tal vez, pero podría decir lo mismo de ti, también tu estas fuera de la cama_.- el comentario no le agrado, supongo que no se lo esperaba.

-_Tienes algo de razón en eso, pero de todos modos yo soy mayor, sin contar que soy una serpiente muy astuta y podría escabullirme rápidamente si alguien me descubre._- dijo con tono juguetón, así que por ahí iba la cosa muy bien no le dejaría ganar.

_-Ps, si tú eres una "astuta serpiente", yo soy una valiente leona y sabes que les hacen los leones a las serpientes, no sabes, se los comen_…- si eso serviría para callarlo…

Pero no fue eso lo que lo callo si no el hecho de escuchar un maullido de gato detrás de nosotros, por Merlín, Morgana y Snape, la Señora Norris nos había encontrado ahora si, ni por más leones o serpientes que fuéramos nos íbamos a salvar, definitivamente esta no era mi noche de suerte. Clave mi mirada en la gris del chico que estaba a mi lado como pidiendo una solución, pero él se veía tan o mas sorprendido que yo, sin poder ni moverse, entonces se me cruzo una idea loca por la cabeza y si lo hacíamos rápido tal vez funcionaria….

-_Hey! Tú! Astuto reacciona_- no espere a que respondiera simplemente lo agarre de la mano y comencé a correr sin mirar atrás, tenia que salir de esta, si no en pocas horas estaría acomodando las cosas en mi baúl para regresar a casa….

Corrí, corrí y corrí; corrí como nunca lo había hecho es mas detestaba correr, me parecía un completo desperdicio de energía, pero por esta vez era necesario. Cuando al fin pare cerca de las escaleras que me conducirían a la seguridad de la Sala Común, alguien jalo de mi brazo.

-_Hey! Tú! Valiente, te olvidas que yo no voy a tu misma casa_.- Diablos se me había olvidado soltar a la serpiente en el camino…

_-Demonios, olvide que la astuta serpiente, no se pudo escabullir rápidamente del embrollo_.- el extraño solo rodo los ojos ante mi comentario…-_En fin me voy, ya tente demasiado al DESTINO por un solo día._ Me disponía a marcharme cuando un nuevo jalón me detuvo.

_-Pero si serás insoportable, déjame ir-_ este chico ya me estaba resultando molesto….

_-Yo iba a decirte exactamente lo mismo, me devuelves mi mano, por favor_.- rayos, como no me di cuenta, no lo había soltado, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas_.-Claro si quieres que te acompañe a tu Sala Común, por mi no hay problema, señorita_.- que encima de todo me decía semejante babosada.

_-Acaso estas loco, no quiero que una serpiente me acompañe al dormitorio._

_-Así que es eso, solo no me dejas acompañarte por ser de Slytherin. Creía que eso de que Slytherin era repudiado y tenia mala fama ya no estaba en vigencia.-_ ok, lo admito punto para el chico, contra eso no tenia nada que decirle.

_-Mmm, ps la verdad no es cuestión de casas, es el simple hecho de que me pareces una persona muy molesta, y yo no me junto con personas molestas; ahora si ya me voy, si mis cuantas no fallan esta por amanecer y definitivamente quiero dormir aunque sea un poco._

_-Te parezco una persona molesta.-_ me preguntó de repente_.-Si, la verdad una de las mas molestas.-_le respondí.

-_Esta bien, vete, no te molesto mas_.-pero ahora que había dicho, para que cambiara su tono juguetón por ese tan frívolo, es mas por que me importaba y aunque no me importaba después de darme la vuelta y subir un par de escalones me gire, lo vi parado al final de las escaleras y le dije una cosa mas.

_-Tal vez no eres tan molesto, tal vez el que me lo parezca, es solo obra del DESTINO_.- sin mas intente marcharme una vez mas, pero dos escalones mas arriba su voz me detuvo con una pregunta.

_-Leona ¿Cómo te llamas?.-_ definitivamente esa noche andaba mas despistada que mi madrina Luna, con todo lo que habíamos pasado y ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado.

_-Luna, me llamo Luna_.-respondí, si bien mi segundo nombre era ese y adoraba a mi madrina nunca, me había gustado el nombre, entonces porqué se lo había dicho era un misterio.-¿_Y el tuyo?_.-le devolví la pregunta, se lo pensó un rato.

_-Scorp, si solo Scorp.-_ me dijo y se fue por el pasillo en dirección contraria.

Debía pasar de las tres de la mañana, cuando me metí por fin a la cama. Con su nombre rondándome la cabeza, Scorp, donde había oído ese nombre antes, estaba más que segura que alguien lo había mencionado, pero Morfeo vino en mi busca y no pude negarme a caer en sus brazos, aun sin saber donde había escuchado aquel nombre.

* * *

><p>mmm... no es muxo, pero toamndo en cuenta que akbo de terminar examenes supongo que va bien...a las niñas que pusieron a la historia en sus favoritas les agradezcon un mundisimo, me han hexo muy feliz muyers, espero q la sigan leyendo!<p>

ToRie


End file.
